10 is the perfect number
by rainbowninja180
Summary: Sam,Six and Four are on the run trying to find the others. What would happen if Four and Six developed feelings for each other and Four and Sarah never dated? Fluffy. Please review :P
1. Leaving Ohio

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first time writing a story so flames allowed. Review anything you want in the story and I'll try to add it in. I don't like the Sarah/John thing so it's going to be Six/John, sorry. It's starting from the end of the first book and the other books were not out yet. It will be based on the book not the movie but if I accidentally put a movie part in tell me and I'll fix it :D Alright enough talking and Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies :'(**

John POV:

When we had to say goodbye to Sarah and Mark I felt really sad I had to leave Ohio because it was a nice place but I had to leave or else I would put Sarah's and Mark's life in danger.

As I walked towards Sarah, I had second thoughts on Six. Like how her hair flew in the wind and how her hazel eyes looked like she was always planning an escape and how….. I snapped back to reality when Sarah clapped her hands in front of my face. I didn't realize I was walking towards Sarah and almost walked into her. She laughed and said something about me not watching where I was walking.

"I don't want to leave and neither does Sam." I said.

"Neither do I" She replied looking down.

"I'm not sure when we'll see each other again but soon I hope it's soon" I gently lifted her head and gave her a hug. Sam went up to Sarah and they started to walk for a while.

I went over to Mark and I told him to keep Sarah safe. He nodded and gave me a man hug.

"FOUR! SAM! WE HAVE TO GO NOW" Six yelled from her cherry red motorcycle.

"I have to go Sarah" I overheard Sam say to Sarah due to my sensitive hearing.

"I know…" She said sadly and gave Sam a kiss and a long hug. Then Sarah went to stand beside Mark.

I waved and turned around heading towards the truck. I pulled Sam gently and we walked towards the truck.

When Sam drove, I didn't realize but I was staring at Six. She was pretty I noted but then mentally slapped myself for thinking that way. I soon fell asleep thinking about what is going to happen and drifted off. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and saw that it was Mark.

"Hello?" I said trying to get the sleep out of my voice.

"Sup John, did I wake you up?" He replied as I checked the time. 4 hours has passed and I'm hungry, sore, tired and wounded.

"It's fine. I was going to wake up either way."

"Sorry I woke you up." He said quietly. "Is Sam or Six there?"

"Yea Sam's driving and Six's driving her motorcycle."

We talked for a while about random things like sports and how it's like being on the run. He had to go so I hung up and turned to Sam.

"Hey can you signal Six? I think we should get some food and make a plan in a motel" I said to Sam.

"Yea sure." He replied and then rolled out the window and stuck his hand out so Six would know to stop down and talk.

We slowed down and got out and walked over to Six.

"What's wrong." Six said in an annoyed voice. "Because the sun is going to set soon and we need to get rooms at a motel. We honestly don't need any slowing down."

"Uhh me and Sam are hungry and" I said scratching the back of my neck. I was interrupted by Six saying Sam and I. "Yea whatever but we're hungry and tired."I said finishing my sentence.

"Fine" she said and walked back to her bike. I think I heard her say something along the lines of wimp, baby, and chicken. I was staring at her walking but my thoughts were interrupted when Six said "Close your mouths and stop staring at my ass" I blushed and hurried back into the truck with Sam trailing behind me.

"Really John? I'm not hungry at all and you just had to use me as an excuse for resting. Honestly man you made me look like a loser in front of Six" Sam said closing the door and starting the engine.

"You are already a loser Sam." I replied in a friendly way.

"Ughh shut up John" And he started to drive this time letting Six lead the way.

**A/N: Sooo… How did I do? LOL Review please :P. 3 reviews and I'll post the second chapter. Again any mistakes, things you want me to change or ideas that can help improve the story leave in the review box. Reviewers get a pet unicorn.**


	2. Four and Six

**10 is the perfect number: Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey guys I'm back and I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed, I didn't know someone would actually read this so thanks to NamesTen for being a reviewer since I don't know who "Guest" is so yea.**

**John POV: **

When we reached the nearest place to eat, which was an old diner. We stopped there to rest and eat food. My poor stomach was growling and my body was exhausted as I got out of the truck along with Sam. Six wasn't far behind. The intoxicating smell of deep fried food quickly filled my nose and I walked faster towards the diner. Once we got inside, it was designed like a retro diner like the ones from a movie where a girl's car breaks down and then goes into a diner where she meets prince charming and all that happy shit. Six got into one side of a booth and I sat on the other side. Sam tried to sit with Six but she used her telekinesis to pick Sam up and sit him beside me.

"Geez you could have just told me you don't want to sit beside me." Sam said picking up a menu.

"I could've but it's more fun this way." Six replied smirking.

"We could get caught" I whispered.

Six glanced around the diner and said "It's full of old guys who smell bad. They'll probably think they're losing their marbles or something."

"Whatever" I replied glancing at the menu.

A bored looking waitress came by to take our orders.

"Ready to order?" She asked snapping her gum.

"I'd like a coke, a hamburger with some fries." I said to the waitress. She wrote down my order and looked at Six.

"I'd like the same" Sam blurted out. The waitress scribbled it down and looked at Six again.

"Um I'd like some fries and a sprite." She said.

"You should really eat something Emma" I said to her making up a fake name for her. I was worried she was going to faint from hunger and then the Mogadorians would come and we would die and all that fun shiz.

"I'm fine thank you _Rupert_" She replied making up the worst possible name for me.

The waitress left and I said to Six "Really? _Rupert? _Do you like, spend your free time making up the worst possible names for me?"

"Well Emma is a terrible name for me." She replied glaring at me.

I put my hands up in surrender and asked Sam "Do you know how to make fake ID's?"

"Yes but I need names, ages and a picture." He replied playing with his watch.

"I'll be Justin" I said. I heard that name once on a interview with some kid named Justin Beaver or something. Pretty gay kid if you ask me. I only like the name.

Sam wrote it down on a napkin and said "I'll be Jonathan"

Six thought for a minute and said "Fine, I'll be Sophia"

"Well that's settled" I replied sinking into the cracked red leather booth.

After a few minutes the later, the waitress came back and put down the 3 plates of steaming hot food. Since I was fire resistant, I started eating. Since Henri cooked, we never ate deep fried stuff or junk food. Soon my plate was scraped clean and when I looked up Sam and Six were just finishing their food. I finished my coke and then left $30 on the table.

~Time skip to back on the road~

After an hour or two I took over the wheel. After 15 minutes, Sam's breathing became deeper and more even. I assumed he fell asleep so I took out my phone and played some music softly. There weren't a lot of people around so occasionally a car here and there will drive past us. After a few more hours I got tired so I signalled Six and we stopped on the side of the road.

"We should find a hotel and call it a day." I said yawning near the end of the sentence.

"Ok. There's a hotel a couple miles from here." She replied and got back onto her motorcycle. We drove for a couple more minutes and saw a sign for a hotel. I pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. I got out and took out my backpack and fished out one of my fake ID's that Henri made. Just thinking about Henri is making me sad. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and got into the hotel with Six. I got 2 rooms with 2 beds each. When Six and I got on the elevator with our bags Six asked "Where's Sam?" I pressed the 10th floor and then thought for a minute.

It took me a while to remember since I was really tired. I guess my face expression looked pretty funny cause I heard Six trying to hold back a laugh but as soon as she looked at me she burst out laughing. I joined in with her and then I wasn't looking and tripped over one of the bags. I was on top of her and I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. I leaned in and so did she until we were a few centimeters apart.

Then the elevator dinged signaling that we arrived on our floor. Screw you I thought and then picked myself up. I was blushing a lot and so was Six. I helped her up and grabbed our bags. "Umm sorry I fell on you." I said still blushing. She got out the keys and opened a room. I dropped off the stuff and she replied "It's fine."

She looked up and then I lost it. I pulled her to me and then she closed the distance between us. My brain turned into mush. Six tangled her hands in my hair and my hands went to her waist. Then when we pulled apart for air I leaned in again to kiss her but Six stopped me. "Nuh- uh. Sam remember?" she said smirking and pushed me out of the room. I groaned and pulled myself to the elevator. I went to the truck and then opened the door of the passenger seat. I slapped Sam a few times and then he woke up. "C'mon buddy wake up were at a hotel." I said and then grabbed his bags. He got out of the truck and I locked the truck. He groaned.

We walked to the hotel and into the elevator. "Do you snore at night?" I ask. He nods and so I said "You're getting your own room." Sam nods again and then the door opened. I walked the half-asleep Sam into his room and hands him his bag and room key. He thanks me and closes the door.

I decided to go sleep with Six. I'm not sure where we are right now so I decide to ask her later. I knock on the door and she opens it. "Umm Sam snores and I need my sleep so can I sleep here? I can take the floor if you'd like." I say scratching the back of my neck. "It's fine the bed's big enough for the both of us." She replies opening the door. I grin and walk inside. "I need to take a shower so hold on." She says grabbing her bag. I nod and walk over to the bed. Before I forget, I ask "Are we you know together?" I ask nervously.

She walked over to where I was and then kissed me. It was short but sweet and then she pulled away. "There. Does that answer your question?" she replied walking over to the bathroom. I laid back and started smiling like an idiot. 10 minutes later Six walked out of the bathroom wearing a oversized grey shirt and some short shorts that you almost couldn't see since the shirt was really long. She walked to me and crawled on the bed. I was leaning the on the wall using it as a back support and watching family guy. She came beside me and cuddled with me, her head buried in my chest. I had changed while she was showering and I'm wearing white tee and boxers.


	3. Very Important AN

Hey guys this is a very important authors note. I want to update every week but I'm really really busy so I think I'll put this story on hold and type lots of chapters then post it so you guys can read it. I will be working on my crossover story more than this one but that doesn't mean I won't work on this one. I know this is very early in the story but I have a bit of writers block so if you guys could help me by giving me ideas that would help a lot. Even though its summer, I moved from Canada to the States and found out the work here is harder. I have to do extra homework to catch up for next year or else I can't graduate. I have tons of extra hw my tutor gives me and I have lots of workbooks to go through and on top of that I have kumon. My dad's a pastor so he needs to visit people and usually brings me with him from the morning till late afternoon. Then I have hw to do and my sister can be very annoying and hogs the computer to play her stupid club penguin game. (old ik but she's addicted to it) I'm sorry guys but make sure to check out my crossover and review my minions :P Also check out The Artemis' stories and review on them too :D Have a nice day people. Peace.


End file.
